


Last Few Weeks

by klutzy_girl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Junior and Tani settle in to enjoy the last few weeks of her pregnancy.
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey
Kudos: 11





	Last Few Weeks

Tani yawned and wished she had the energy to get up, cursing the last trimester of her pregnancy. She and Junior both couldn’t wait for this baby but pregnancy was absolutely exhausting. She was officially on maternity leave and bored out of her mind but thankful her husband had taken some time off to be with her - it helped pass the time a bit. “You need anything?” Junior questioned.

She shook her head. “No thanks.” But then she cocked her head and smiled. “Can you grab me a cookie from the kitchen?”

He chuckled. “Sure. Anything else while I’m in there, like a drink?”

“No thanks.” Tani squeezed his hand and then watched as he walked away to the kitchen. When he returned with several cookies and a drink, she couldn’t help but laugh.

Junior sat down next to him and splayed his hand across her stomach. “I can’t believe this kid’s going to be out in the world soon. It’s been a long nine months.”

“Feels like I’m going to be pregnant forever and this is never going to end,” she admitted, grimacing. Tani moved his hand out of the way and placed her water bottle on top of it, snorting a bit. “I’m going to miss my stomach being able to balance shit and acting like a tray.” She moved the water bottle just in time for the baby to kick. Tani then started nibbling on a cookie, moaning in contentment. 

He watched his wife in awe, grateful for this time together before their whole world flipped upside down (in a good way). “It is pretty funny,” he admitted, wrapping his arm around her.

Neither of them could wait to meet the baby, this little life they created together.

Three weeks later, they welcomed daughter Maya Rey Stephanie.


End file.
